Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Conquest
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in the Warrior Universe where they participate in a campaign to battle against all the different countries.
1. Aurora

The ships were roaring fast through the barrier between universes as the group felt their effects even inside.

"Whoa...this feels really weird!" Rainbow said seeing her hand all wavy as they traveled through.

"I'm just realizing that we've never actually traveled through another universe like this!" Jexi shouted.

'What are you talking about? We did it before." Hope said

"Yes. WIthout him even realizing it." the book said.

"Into the hero universe, you mean." Hope said.

"Wait, so we actually did cross into other universes and didn't even realize it?" Usopp asked.

"Rifts between universes pop up from time to time during a space time collision. Its not that surprising to fall into one even by ship." the book said.

"Wait, I think we're coming out!" Espio said.

As soon as they got out, they saw the space between worlds was different. It space was yellow with a japanese or chinese feel to the atmosphere.

"Whoa. Feels kind of...olden here." Odd said.

"Well it is like the sengoku era." Hope said. "Or maybe Romance of the Three Kingdoms."

"Yes. In this world, all of these worlds are in conflict almost daily only with briefs periods of calm." the book said. "Hence the name Warrior Universe."

"Hey, I think that's the world the book was talking about." Tails said as they approached a small world with only a single continent on it.

"Yes. It is a world where people and pokemon work together in perfect harmony, each pokemon with a chosen human. We call these...Perfect Links." the book said.

"That explains why Lunala is so close to me." Hope siad as the Lunar Bat nuzzled him. "Hm… hey, Jexi? You think she could use a take out?"

"Defintiely." Jexi said as his Eevee jumped to his shoulder.

"Okay. Looks like the safest place we can land without being attacked is...Aurora, the Normal Kingdom." Tails said.

"Sounds awesome." Ruby said.

The ship soon landed in the small land. It was a small farming community with a castle and shops.

"This is Aurora in the Warrior universe?" Hope asked.

"Wow. Its like the real one." Linkle said.

"Hey, your in my way." said a voice.

"Hey, you watch your…" Hope said before seeing someone with a black pompador and wearing samurai armor.

"You got wax in your ears or do I gotta clean them?" he asked.

"Mondo?" Hope asked.

"Mondo? What kinda weiner name is that? I'm Masanori Fukushima and don't forget it." he said.

"Masanori? Wait, I remember him from history class. He was a warrior that fought under Hideyoshi." Sci-Twi said.

"Heh. We don't fight under anyone." Masanori said as two more figures approached. A chameleon in a white wig with two spiky horns and a kid in green with another recognizable face.

"Espio? Bakugo?" Hope asked.

"What weird names you speak? I am Mitsunari!" the chameleon said.

"And I'm Kiyomasa." the boy said.

"This is strange." the real Espio said.

"Well, there is theory that every universe has a copy of someone in it. I think these are alternate versions of the ones we know." Sci-Twi said.

"Hey, check out that kid!" Kiyomasa said pointing to Jexi.

"He looks just like the new warlord coming in today." Mitsunari said.

"He does? What did he look like?" Jexi asked.

"He wore blue and red armor, had an Eevee with him." Masanori said.

"They refer to me." said a voice as a person in samurai armor looking like Jexi approached.

"Whoa! Its like looking in a mirror." Hope said.

"I welcome you to my kingdom. I am Nagamasa Azai of the Azai Clan. Welcome." he said.

"Uh yeah. Back at ya." Jexi said.

"Uh… so what exactly do you plan on dreaming to do, Nagamasa?" Hope asked.

"What else? To unite the kingdoms under my rule." Nagamasa said.

"That is a big step for a warlord." said a voice as out came a girl with a Jigglypuff in her arms and looking like Aelita. "Greetings. I am Oichi, a notable warrior here."

"One question for you both. Do they look like you?" Hope asked pointing to Jexi and Aelita.

"They do look similar to us, but not in the manner of faces or armor." Oichi said.

"Like I was saying Hope, a lot of people has alternate pairs. Trying to say they are alternate selves is pointless." Sci-Twi said.

"Ah. I get it." Hope said before hearing a crash as two beefy warriors were taking out carts and burning farms.

"Listen you losers! We're taking this country in the name of Lord Hideyoshi of Ignis!" one of them said.

"Yeah. So we can do whatever we want." the other one said.

"Urgh! Ignis grunts picking on the villagers? This is so typical of them!" Nagamasa said.

"So? Lets do something about em." Hope said running over. "Hey, lava brains!"

The grunts looked to hope.

"Whatta we got here, a hero? This doesnt concern you, idiot." one said.

"I think it does. You cant just burn something because youre taking it over." Hope said.

"Sounds like this brat wants a fight. Go Tepig!" one of them said.

"Yeah! Get him Bidoof!" the other said as the two Pokemon were facing Hope.

"Really?" Hope said snapping his fingers as Lunala appeared.

"What kinda freak is that suppose ta be?" one of the warriors said.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that here in Ransei." the other said as Nagamasa stood before Hope.

"I appreciate your concern citizen, but if the Warlord doesn't settle this problem, he can't lead a powerful country." Nagamasa said.

"Then have at it." Hope said.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" Nagamasa said as Eevee ran fast and took out Tepig in one hit.

"My tepig!" one of the warriors called out.

"You're gonna get it now. Bidoof!" the other said.

"Not happening! JIgglypuff, use Doubleslap!" Oichi said as Jigglypuff slapped Bidoof unconscious.

"Nice." Hope said.

"Thank you." Oichi said.

"They took us both out!" the first warrior said.

"We're leaving this trash country, but when Lord Hideyoshi hears about this, you're gonna pay!" the other said as they ran.

"We fought them off. Now, even the conflict has reached our peaceful little country." Oichi said.

"Wait, fights like these are common?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. All 18 countries have been in conflict for some time now. There is a legend when all 18 are united, a great gift will be given to the uniter." Oichi said.

"And Nagasama wants to do it." Hope said. "This is starting to feel oddly familiar."

"You say my rumored counterpart has also done something like this?" Nagasama asked. "Then I shall also be a conqueror and unite our region."

"Yeah, I thought so." Hope said. He then walked over to the other three. "So, you three in?"

"Yes. My partner is ready too." Mitsunari said as a Pawniard came out.

"Hey, My Fraxure can plow right through them." Kiyomasa said as a Fraxure appeared.

"Hey! My Krokorok is ten times as strong as all of your links!" Masanori said as a Krokorok appeared.

"Alright alright, calm down." Hope said. "So, since Ignis started this whole thing… why not go for them first? First, I need info."

"Ignis is the Fire Kingdom ruled by Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari said. "He has two retainers, the master strategists Hanbei and Kambei. They're strong like him."

"Let's not forget Hideyoshi is one of the top three strongest conquerors in Sengoku history." Sci-Twi said.

"If we take on Ignis now, itd be suicide. But we do have a big group with us." Hope said.

"And we can take Ignis." Oichi said.

"All right! Tomorrow, we take Ignis!" Nagamasa said.

They all cheered as they spend the night, preparing for the attack on Ignis.


	2. Ignis

On their way through the lands before arriving in a country plagued with flames and lava ponds all over.

"Wow. Its feels so hot." Weiss groaned.

"Only natural. It is a fire kingdom after all." Oichi said.

"So, how do we do this? Like siege battle, or pokemon battle straight up or..?" Rainbow asked.

"It is a battle, nothing more." Nagamasa said arriving at Ignis where a boy in yellow and white with a face resembling Ash's and with a Pikachu on his head.

"So, you're the guys who sent our pals packing? I'm Hanbei, but you probably knew that." he said.

The out came a man in a cloak with a pale face and black and white hair, resembling Gundham.

"And I am Kambei, you have come to see Lord Hideyoshi about the attack on Aurora, correct?" he asked.

"Hey look Gundham. Its your.. Uh…impostor who takes the appearance of the one true forbidden one." Hope said.

"Yes. He does bare a striking resemblance to me." Gundham said.

"We shall take you to our lord now." Kambei said as they walked into the castle to see a man looking like Flux in red and orange and gold sitting in a throne.

"So, you are the ones who come? I am Hideyoshi, ruler of Ignis." he said.

"You're the ruler?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I guess not. We want to talk about surrender." Jexi said.

"Surrender? Ahahaha! Surely you joke. I should be the one asking you to surrender your weak country over to me." Hideyoshi said.

"What? No way! We're not surrendering to a loser like you!" Hope shouted as Hanbei and Kambei gasped.

"Loser am I? Fine. If that's how you wish to do it. We will fight. My army with trounce yours by margins!" Hideyoshi said.

"Oh, is that how you wanna go, huh?" Hope said. "Bring it!"

"Insolent fool! Take them!" Kambei said as hundreds of warriors came out.

They met on the battlefield as fire pokemon aplenty were out along with the two warriors from yesterday. The three main warlords were left.

"Take them out so we can sleep, Pikachu!" Hanbei said.

"Lampent, curse these fools for invading." Kambei said.

"Chimchar, we shall conquer it all together!" Hideyoshi said.

"We can take them!" Luffy said charging in before a pillar of flames popped up.

"Hahahaha! Did I forget the mention the fire pillars and the magma? With these, you can't even get to me! And Chimchar and our other fire pokemon aren't affected by it at all!" Hideyoshi said.

"These three pokemon look awfully familiar…" Hope said.

"Pikachu, Lament and Chimchar… yup, those are the same pokemon we met in our Universe's Ignis." Aelita said.

"You mean to say youve saw our allies before?" Kambei asked.

"Well, not exactly. But any way, you gonna attack or what?" Hope said.

"Lampent, Flamethrower!" Kambei said.

"Chimchar, Ember!" Hideyoshi said as fires were shot out. "Your target is the boy with the pink hair!"

The flames swathed natsu.

"Bad move. Fire isnt gonna do anything on natsu." Happy said. "Especially when he can eat the stuff."

"Hah! Eat raw flames? Preposterous!" Hideyoshi said.

"I have never heard such foolishness." Kambei said.

The flames were then getting sucked in to natsus mouth as he ate all of it.

"Impossible!" Kambei said.

"Wow. Some new kind of freak." Hanbei said unphased. "Whatever, Pikachu, hit him with Thunderbolt."

Pikachu sparked as it launched a bolt of electricity at Natsu, hitting him dead on, but only taking a minimal amount of damage.

"And he's not effected by the lightning either? What sort of monster is this?" Hideyoshi wondered.

"A lighting flame dragon slayer." Hope said. "DOnt you forget that. Oichi, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, hit em!"

"Jigglypuff, Double Slap!" Oichi said.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Claw!" Kiyomasa said.

"Pawniard, Assurance!" Mitsunari said.

The three pokemon moved onward as they battled with the large army of pokemon before them. Although the fire defeated Pawniard, Fraxure and Jigglypuff continued on strong against the army.

"Our army appears to be dwindling." Hideyoshi said. "I did not expect this power from a trash country."

"Call it the luck of under dogs. Now, you gonna give up nicely?" Hope said.

"I'd lisent to him. Though as a rival warlord, I woudnt mind this battle continuing and defeating you here and now…" Nagasama said.

"My lord, considering our position, surrender seems like the only choice." Kambei said.

"Fine. You can have Ignis. But you have not seen the last of us." Hideyoshi said as he and his retainers left with their pokemon.

"Darn, I was hoping to get them as allies." Hope said before looking in a cave and seeing a man with a Bastiodon. He had long blond hair and yet bore a strong resemblance to All Might.

"Well done, noble warrior. I saw the battle from inside the cave. I am a traveling performer. My name...is Keiji!" he said.

"Uh… does this mean youre gonna help us? I mean, that Bastiodon looks like the perfect guy to block attacks for teammates, being defensive." Rainbow asked.

"Of course. I shall lend you all my aid in the conquest." Keiji said.

"Okay, so, where do we go next?" Lucy asked.

"There are two countries south of Aurora. Greenleaf, ruled by Motonari and Fontaine ruled by Motochika. They do not have retainers." Oichi said.

"I think greenleaf would be a good option first." Hope said.

"Why is that?" Nagasama asked.

"If we go for Fontaine first, then Greenleaf, it'd be an easy win for Greenleaf considering the typing. But if we took Greenleaf first…" Hope started.

"Greenleaf, which is dominantly grass types, can supply us with some grass types to help with Fontaine, who specialize in water types! Excellent strategy, young warrior!" Keiji said.

"The journey to Greenleaf will take two days. So we best rest and revel in our victory." Nagamasa said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna get myself a fire type to use." Indigo said. She searched the castle as the others celebrated. "Hmm gotta be some kind of-" Indigo said before seeing a black and red cat pokemon sleeping in a corner.

"Is that a Litten? Its one of the three Alola starters." Indigo said before it awoke and hissed at her. "Easy there. I'm not gonna hurt you." she said slowly approaching it. As soon as she got close, she began petting Litten as it let loose a loud purr as it rubbed against her. Indigo then picked it up. "I sense something between us, don't you?" she asked as Litten shook its head in agreement.

"Great. Cause were heading to green leaf." Indigo said.


	3. Greenleaf and Fontaine

After a 2 day travel, the army soon arrived to the calm and grassy kingdom of Greenleaf where all was silent and calm like the forest.

"Halt!" said a guard blocking their way.

"It's cool, we beat Ignis! We wish to speak to Motonari." Hope said.

"You beat Ignis, our rivals? And you wish to discuss terms with Lord Motonari?" the guard asked.

"Let them in, guard." a feminine voice said.

"Yes mam!" it said.

"Mam? I thought Motonari was a guy?" Sci-Twi asked.

"I guess there are always those little differences?" Sunset asked.

Upon entering the kingdom's castle, they saw a woman sitting on the porch. The group was surprised to see how much she looked like Robin.

"I welcome you. I am Motonari, the ruler of this country." she said.

"Whoa, Robin, she looks like...you." Hope said. "I'd better hope Sanji doesnt get too confused…"

"Now, I understand you have taken Ignis and now want my country, is that right?" Motonari asked.

"W-we dont want to take it by force, actually." Hope said. "We know that youre skilled in your wisdom, and we dont need to fight. We beat your rival kingdom that has given you so much trouble. All we ask is support for helping with the other kingdoms." Hope said.

"Diplomacy? Sounds better than beating everything in your way like we did with OUR Greenleaf." Natsu said.

"Your words are noble, warrior. However, I can't exactly give you my country. So instead, how about we make a wager on a little game. If you win, I will surrender Greenleaf and join your cause, but if I win, I get all your countries." Motonari said.

"We accept the terms." Nagamasa said. "What is this game?"

"Capture the flag. In my garden, there are five flags. Occupy all five of them and you win. However, my forces will do all they can in their power to stop you and take the flags first." Motonari said.

"I get it. So theres more than one way to take a kingdom." Hope said. "Youre on."

"Please, select the ones to take into the game." Motonari said. "You can send in five players."

"Okay… uh...Indigo, for one. That Litten could give us the edge." Hopes aid.

"Yes!" Indigo said.

"I shall participate." Nagamasa said.

"Count me in as well." Keiji said.

"Let's cut down some weeds." Kiyomasa said.

"And I guess I must participate as well." Oichi said.

"Good." Motonari said. "Then I shall have my link begin the game." she said as a Servine same out behind its master. "Servine, do your best."

The Servine shook its head as it ran into a hedge maze.

"Same as always, huh? Win it, guys." Hope said.

"You know it." Indigo said. "Cmon guys!"

They went to the field and saw two sewaddle, both of them guarding a single flag. They saw the intruders and began firing string shots right at them.

"Litten, Ember!" Indigo said as Litten took out both bugs with ease as Nagamasa took the flag.

"Flag one is ours! Go get the others!" Nagamasa said.

"Pansage, dead ahead guarding the next one!" Kiyomasa said. "I got this! Fraxure, Dragon Claw!" he shouted as Fraxure took it one in one hit as Kiyomasa took the flag.

Turning the corner, two flags were in sight but the main path had been blocked by two Treecko ready for a fight.

"Bastiodon, help them! Use Rock Slide!" Keiji said.

Bastiodon hit the ground with its legs as rocks slid down taking out the Treecko as Oichi and Keiji took the flags as Indigo made a run for the final flag, only to see Servine getting in her way.

"Getting real tired of this…" Indigo said seeing a ring on her arm. "Huh? Where did this come from?"

Before Indigo could figure it out, she saw Servine run in fast as it dodged Litten's attacks and hitting it with Leaf Blade repeatedly.

"Oh no. I'm getting beat out there." Indigo said before looking at her ring. "Well, better late than never." she said as she began doing a weird dance. "Okay, I am not doing this." she said before striking a pose as Litten powered up.

INFERNO OVERDRIVE!

Litten lit on fire as it left loose a massive fireball that hit Servine dead on.

"Mother of god…!" Hope said looking at the crater and servine on the ground. "Wait, that was a…"

"Z-Move, yes." The book said. "It is a powerful move used only once per battle found in the Alola region."

"So, a new battling mechanic I have not seen." Motonari pondered. "All right! The game is over and the invaders have won. As promised, I will hand over my country and shall lend you my aid."

"Were heading to fontaine next. Dont suppose you could give us some Gogoat and Skiddo mounts, make it a little easier?" Hope said.

"Why of course. Fontaine is adjacent to us. But know this, Motochika wont be as easy to sway." Motonari said.

The new mounts and grass recruits proved to be useful in getting to Fontaine, which was every bit the kingdom found in this region. It was a watery kingdom with flowing rivers and waterwheels and a massive castle standing over the water.

"Hello? Is Lord Motochika available?" Hope asked.

Walking out of the shadows was a young man with blue and gray hair and holding a guitar. He bore a great resemblance to Yu. "Welcome. I am the Lord of Fontaine and entertainer, Motochika."

"Then you know why we're here." Hope said.

"To ally your kingdoms with mine. I thought we;d meet on your own territory, but oh well…" Motochika said. "But before we inevitably fight, there is one thing I must ask. Do any of you weild the Legendary Weapon Known as Arpeggio?"

"I do!" Rainbow said summoning it. "Never parted ways with it since I got it from a guy named Demyx."

"So the legend of this sitar controlling water itself is true after all." Motochika said. "Then how about, if I do defeat you, I not only claim your kingdoms, I get the sitar as well."

"You wanna play for the sitar? You are on!" Rainbow said.

"Come, Dewott! We have a battle to win!" Motochika said as the familar otter dove out of the water with its scalchops at the ready.

"We'll face this challenge justly." Nagamasa said. "Prepare for battle everyone!"

"Be ready, cause a huge black wave is about to wash out your army!" Motochika said as they took to the field of battle. But before they could advance, a river was flowing between them. "I should also mention, this river will be flowing between our battlefields. You cannot swim, but my army of water types can."

"Wait, look at those buttons. If we press them, i think those gates will close and we can advance." Oichi said.

"On it!" Sonic said running at one and pressing it, closing the gates and stopping the river.

"Now its a real battle." Motochika said as the water types were unleashing a barrage of water guns while Dewott went for the direct approach as it started attacking with Razor Shell.

"All grass types, reinforce the flanks with the water guns!" Nagamasa said as the battle rages until Motochika was left with Dewott.

"I shall continue to fight until my last breath!" Motochika said as Dewott charged at Rainbow.

"Youre getting serious, huh?" Rainbvow said changing to her new outfit with her geode and summoning her blade, Arpeggio, and Terra's Keyblade all at once. "Perfect, cause I'm ready."

"Shes wielding all of those weapons at once?" Motochika said.

"Something I picked up from Zoro. Actually not that hard when you get used to it and he helps you." Rainbow said.

Dewott and Rainbow continued to clash head on with Dewott slowly losing its stamina as it couldn't even lay even a single scratch into the girl before it was breathing heavily.

"My little buddy can't keep it up forever. You can stop. I concede defeat, rainbow one." Motochika said.

"Oh yeah." Rainbow said. "Thanks for those lessons, Zoro."

"You are a skilled swordsman and guitarist. As a bonus, I shall join your cause." Motochika said.

"Thank you so much." Hope said. "Well we got every country in the lower left."

"Yes, but we should consider expanding our army further." Mitsunari said.

"And we have to worry about.. Him. You know, Nobunaga." Kiyomasa said.

"Dang, don't say his name. I get chills hearing it." Masanori said.

"Yes. Oda Nobunaga. He is a great conqueror. He's already conquered 8 countries to the east." Oichi said. "He means to find the Legendary Pokemon and destroy Ransei."

"So all we have to do is find it first, right?" Hope asked. " What kingdoms are closest to us right now?"

"Lets see… theres Chrysalia, Violight, and Pugilis." Oichi said.

"Deja vu!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, major." Dan said.

"Youre telling me." Ranma added.

"You know of these kingdoms?" Nagamasa asked.

"Sort of. In our universe, they were the first ones we battled against." Usopp said.

"Hmm. In that case, I propose we divide our forces, let by the ones that spoke out. Dan Kuso, you will lead a team to Chrysalia to battle thier Pokemari loving lord, Yoshimoto. Sonic, your army will battle against Ginchiyo and her retainer Muneshige." Nagamasa said.

"So Dan and Sonic are going back to those kingdoms for a reprise battle." Lucy said.

"So by process of matching, that leaves Ranma with…" Vector began.

"Pugilis. It'll be fun kicking their warlords ass." Ranma said.

"Do not take Pugilis's warlord lightily. His name is Yoshihiro, a man of great power and stride." Oichi said.

"Then we will split our army in thirds so we can best take these armies." Nagamasa said.

The armies were soon divided as they each moved out to their chosen kingdoms to conquer.


	4. Tri Deja Vu and Ichigo's Return

The Sonic group marched onward as they entered Violight, a large kingdom that was completely ravaged by vicious thunderstorms that seemed to go off every hour on the hour.

"Deja Vu, huh sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yup. So I'd better call this general girl out. Hey! I'm the fastest thing alive and I wanna-" Sonic said before a spear nearly pierced him. On the castle walls stood a strong looking woman who resembled Erza.

"Who dares to insult Ginchiyo, ruler of this kingdom!" she shouted as standing next to her was a man in knight armor who resembled Sanji.

"Though if some of you are wonderful women, then I, Muneshige will offer you protection." he said.

"I originally came to have a talk with you, Ginchiyo." Sonic said. "But if youre looking for a fight, I'm giving you a chance to back off. Cause, I actually took this kingdom before. That and your resemblance reminds me of someone I would rather steer clear of."

"Its too late, rodent. You enacted war the moment you insulted my honor. Luxio!" she shouted as an electric lion pounced down.

"Go and assist my lord, Staravia." Muneshige said as Staravia flew into the air.

"Huh. I can see what made Luxio and Staravia the way they were in our world already." Sonic said. "Luxio;s mine. The rest of you handle the troops and someone take Staravia down a peg."

As Sonic tried to run for Luxio, he was suddenly electrocuted on the floor.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "Ah! The battlefield, there's electric currents all over it."

"Electric types wouldn't be affected. Neither would flying types." Lemon said. "That pretty clever."

"If you say you conquered my kingdom before, you will find taking it this time much more difficult." Ginchiyo said.

"He's right, we just stormed in and I fought Luxio before. This time we actually have hazards to deal with." Sonic said. "I cant get close without getting shocked."

"Well, what do ya suppose I'm here for? Let me take this one!" Lemon said running as the floor switched on with voltage again, but her armor absorbed it..

"What sorcery is this? Her armor is absorbing the electricity like a conductor!" Ginchiyo said.

"I shall take her for you, my lord. Staravia, attack the lightning witch with Wing Attack!" Muneshige said as Staravia flew right at Lemon.

"Sorry, but that won't happen!" Lemon said gathering electricity in hands.

"She's baiting Staravia! Get back!" Muneshige said but a stray lightning bolt and Lemon's attack both made impact on the bird as it fell to the ground.

"She is a clever one, but this is just another trial to overcome in order to become a warlord of this land!" Ginchiyo said as Luxio approached Lemon.

"It's all me huh?" Lemon said.

"Luxio, silence this outsider! Discharge!" Ginchiyo shouted as Luxio unleashed a large about of electricity as it surged all over the battlefield. "You may have limits to your collection. So I will overload you!"

"Maybe youre right, but I got another way to beat you." Lemon siad activating her Divine wings and flying upwards. She made the electricity follow her as she routed it back to Luxio with her own fist ready.

"No… what are you doing?" Ginchiyo said.

Lemon punched Luxio and dashed right behind Ginchiyo.

"Lighting Rod!" Lemon said, surprised to see Ginchiyo block with a spear.

"That is enough!" Ginchiyo shouted as she looked at her fallen Luxio. "You fought well, good friend. This battle is over! You have won!"

"Uh, can you speak below shouting?" Lemon said.

"What?" Ginchiyo said.

"Nothing." Lemon shuddered.

"Anyway, as a respect for your fighting skills, I shall join your fight." Ginchiyo said.

"Yes. I will go as well." Muneshige said.

"Great. Now lets see if Dan's team can hold his own at Chrysilia." Lemon said.

At said kingdom….

"Lord Yoshimoto! We request your presence!" Dan shouted.

The castle gates open as a figure kicking up a ball walked out. This man bore a great resemblance to Dan.

"Welcome, Pokemari players. I am Lord Yoshimoto." he said. "But, oh! You sir! You look just like me!"

"Yeah, its like looking in a mirror, huh? Weird that my doppelganger would lead Chrysilia…" Dan said.

"Dan, remember, we want them to join with Aurora." Shun said. "So I think you have to do the same thing you did with Pineco back in Kadic."

"Right. Yoshimoto, I challenge you to a game of Pokemari!" Dan said.

"Splendid. Would it be fine if my link were to join?" Yoshimoto asked as a Pineco appeared. "He loves it a lot as well."

"Yeah, No surprise." Dan said. "But, hang on, this is unfair if its two on one."

"I'll help ya, Dan." Rainbow said.

"Great. So here is how you play. You have to use your legs and head to keep the ball up. If it hits the ground at least once, you lose." Yoshimoto said.

"Cool. And I guess the game starts now?" Dan asked.

"Yes! Let's...PLAY!" Yoshimoto said tossing four balls high into the air as they fell.

The four of them began kicking the balls high into the air as they kept up a steady pace as they kicked them up with their legs and heads.

"Yes! We all play Pokemari!" Yoshimoto said.

"And while you do that…" Rainbow said signaling the other pokemon to move in.

"Oooh, clever. Battling and playing Pokemari, why didnt I think of that? Oh, but that won't work." Yoshimoto said as the pokemon fell into a pit trap.

'What the?" Rainbow said in shock.

"Nasty Nincada always dig under my garden so its riddled with holes. Now we can play uninterrupted." Yoshimoto said.

"Dont worry rainbow, just follow my lead." Dan said.

"SInce you did this before, got it." Rainbow said grinning.

They kept it up for what seemed like hours before Pineco and Rainbow collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh my. It seems you and I are the only players left, my friend." Yoshimoto said.

"Yeah. So how about a wager? If I win, we take Chrysalia and you join, but you win, you take all of our kingdoms." Dan said.

"Oh, a Pokemari wager! I love it! I accept!" Yoshimoto said.

The two continued their Pokemari battle for days and days before Yoshimoto finally missed.

"Oh no!" he said in shock.

"Yes!" Dan said doing a final kick before catching it.

"You...you have won the great sport that is Pokemari, good sir." Yoshimoto said. "I will keep to our wager and surrender my kingdom and my skills."

"Gotta admit, that was really fun." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. I really gotta patent this game back home." Dan said.

Pugilis…

Ranma's team broke through the gates and left many of the troops and pokemon on the ground.

"So, who do think this general would look like?" Ranma said.

"My guess, an exact replica of you, since you conquered Pugilis last time." Hope said.

"Halt!" shouted a voice as a strong looking figure stood on the wall of the castle. It bore a strong resemblance to Ranma. "I am Yoshihiro, ruler of this kingdom. I do not know what ill sorcery make you bear my face, but I will defeat you and your army with my fighting types. And my gurdurr is more than up to aid me!"

"Lord Yoshihiro!" Hope said. "Under the laws of Pugilis, I request the way of how your kingdom is conquered, a trial by combat with you and Gurdurr!"

"Very well, choose you warrior for battle!" Yoshihiro said.

"A two on two. I'm going in." Hope said entering the ring.

"Hey! You dont know Pugilis, I do!" Ranma said.

"But thats you up there, in a way. It doesnt feel right for you to kick your own ass." Hope said.

"I see, it is confusing." Yoshihiro said. "Who shall be your partner?"

"As i see it, theres only one close quarters warrior beside me on my whole team. Akane, were doing this together." Hope said.

"Yeah, I got it." Akane said getting into the ring with Hope.

"Very well, we will each fight to the last man standing.' Yoshihiro said getting into a pose.

"Waited along time to prove myself in a straight up ring fight." Hope said. "Plus, I got someone who's surprisingly hard to knock down on my side."

"We shall see!" Yoshihiro said as the bell rang with Yoshihiro going at Hope directly. "Triple Kick!"

Hope dodges two attacks and blocked the last one.

"You blocked the last kick." Yoshihiro said.

"Youve heard the guys over in Terrera, true warriors take the damage. My turn." Hopes aid countering the next move. "Spectrum Thunder!"

"Gurdurr, lightning rod!" Yoshihiro said.

'Gur-durr!" Gurdurr said sticking its gurdur into the ground as Hope's lightning went for it instead of Yoshihiro.

"Lightning rod, of course." Hope said. He then got an idea and blocked a hit as he also tumbled to the ground.

"Hah, He was all talk. Are you ready for me to finish him, subjects?" Yoshihiro asked.

"Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!" the crowd chanted.

"Very well!" Yoshihiro said jumping onto the gurdur and jumped high into the air before falling down to the ground. "Here comes my Dynamic Punch!"

"Not today!" Hope said smirking and caught the punch as both he and Ramma were surprised.

"What? A fake out?!" Yoshihiro said.

"Hey, Ranma! This look familiar?" Hope said.

"That's the same move I pulled on Gurdurr when he was about to finish me." Ranma said.

"I may have studied up on that match a bit. You cant take on Pugilis if you learn from the champ." Hope said.

"Okay, that was clever of you." Ranma said.

Hope pulled Yoshihiro to him and gave him a mean headbutt, stunning him.

"But I dont need a Dynamic Punch to knock you down. I got my own power punch. Spetrum Impact!" Hope shouted as he rolled his arms before giving Yoshihiro a punch, sending him crashing right into the stadium bell.

Gurdurr was about to avenge Yoshihiro before akane tapped him from behind. "Ah ah ah. You forgot about me." she said before instantly giving a kick to the back of his head before grabbing the gurdur. "And don't forget this!" she said kicking it right into Gurdurr, sending him flying right into the same bell.

"Wow. I guess we know what two bells mean now….total defeat." Indigo said.

"Nice work, Hope!" Oichi said.

"Yes….you truly are...a unique warrior." Yoshihiro said as he and Gurdurr limped to him. "My kingdom...is yours and I shall...join your side."

"You seem a little out of breath there." Hope said.

"You slammed me into a bell. What did you expect?" Yoshihiro asked.

"Yeah, youre right." Hope said.

"But tell me, I admired your trick to make me finish you, then catch it." Yoshihiro siad.

"I learned from the best." Hope said high fiving Ranma.

"Well, you best become strong, because the nearby kingdoms are Terrera and Illusio." Yoshihiro said.

"Yes. The countries ruled by rival warlords Shingen and Kenshin." Nagamasa said. "They would make powerful allies if defeated."

"Those are the same rivals we encountered in termina." Ranma said.

"Uh… would their links happen to be Groudon and Mewtwo?" Hope asked.

"Their current links are Rhyperior and Gallade. But they do have the power to tame such legends." Oichi said.

Two figures soon approached them. One was a swordsman who bore a resemblance to Zoro and the other was a man holding talismans who resembled Uryuu.

"So you wish to go against our lords. It is time to introduction. I am Yukimura, retainer to Lord Shingen." the swordsman said.

"And I am Kanetsugu, retainer to lord Kenshin." the other man said.

"The highest to the lords have come to greet us personally?" Nagamasa said.

"Yes. Our lords have heard of your conquest and wish to send a formal challenge of invasion." Yukimura said.

"You will face both of our kingdoms in combat tomorrow in order to try and gain our support." Kanetsugu said.

"So, who do shingen and kenshin look like around here?" Hope said.

"We have portraits of our lords here, good sir." Kanetsugu said.

Yukimura held a portrait of a man in red who bore resemblance to Luffy and Kanetsugu held one of a man in white who bore resemblance to Ichigo.

"Do you still wish to battle our lords even after seeing their faces?" Yukimura asked.

"Hey." said a famiar voice.

"L-lord Kenshin?!" Kanetsugu said. "I-I didnt think youd…. Wait… black robes?"

"Whoa, either I'm seeing a style change in your lord…" Yukimura said.

"Well, this is is a blast from the past. Its been a long time...Hope kid." the guy said.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow said. "Ths Substitude Soul reaper is back in business on the team!"

"Ichigo!" Natsu said.

"Natsu? Man, youve changed a lot, and so did a lot of the Fairy tail guys." Ichigo said. "Though, I guess I have too."

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. It has been a while. But listen, there's something I wanna talk to you and Jexi about after all of this is over." Ichigo said.

"You and your friends wanna rejoin?" Hope asked.

"That obvious huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Its obvious you wanna come back. I bet this team hasnt been the same without one of your founding heroes." Hope said. "Jexi? Oh right, he went to Violight."

"Hey, it would still be cool if you came back." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Ichigo said.

"How are you even here?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I was just patrolling the town when this weird rift came up. Someone opened it. I couldn't get a look at their face due to a robe covering them all up but...I think it was Serenade." Ichigo said.

"Serenade? That robot from Termina? Its been awhile since we saw her." Brook said.

"Wait, you said robot right?" Usagi asked. "Now that I think of it, the person who warned me about that shooter before I got taken to that world might have been a robot."

"Hmm. This could be more of a mystery than we thought." Hope said. 


	5. Terrera and Illusio

"You know what I dont get?" Hope asked.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"How a complete idiot like luffy has a doppelganger that rules over ground types." Hope said.

"Well, universal versions don't exactly have laws on this sort of thing." Sci-Twi said. "What they are in universe, doesn't really affect them in the other."

"Well, Heres Terrera now. I just hope one of us can give Luffys copy a good fight." Hope said.

Sitting in a large throne in a sandy kingdom saw Shingen himself.

"Ahahaha! I welcome ye to my country. I am Shingen and I am the king of Terrera!" Shingen said.

"Oh hey, I actually look pretty good in that." Luffy said.

"Why thank you. And you look good yourself, handsome stranger." Shingen said.

"Oh stop." Luffy said.

"So, since you are here, you have chosen to accept my offer for battle." Shingen said.

"Yeah. So can we just skip the formalities and let get this party started?" Natsu said slamming his fists together.

"Very well. Yukimura! Kunoichi!" Shingen said as Yukimura walked out along with a ninja version of Nami.

"I look forward to seeing you fall." Yukimura said.

"And I shall give you a swift finish." Kunoichi said.

"Now let us send out the army!" Shingen said as Ground Type pokemon rose from the sands. "And for my companion! Fight well, Rhyperior!"

"Slash and burn, Charmeleon!" Yukimura said.

"Swift and silent, my friend, Sneasel!" Kunoichi said.

"Wow. Now all were missing is Groudon." Ichigo said.

"Still waiting for him to challenge you again?" Hope asked.

"It has been a long while. But, these guys are gonna have to do." Ichigo said.

"Let the sandstorms rage!" Shingen said as violent sandstorms began to rage.

"A sandstorm? Guess its no surprise when there's a kingdom in the desert." Applejack said.

"How the heck do we fight in this?" Jexi asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Its just sand." Indigo said.

"Easy for you, you're wearing goggles!" Jibanyan said.

"Well sorry." Indigo said.

"Wait, maybe there is a way to clear away the sandstorm." Sunset smirked sliding a medal in." Drizzle, make it pour!"

Drizzle then appeared.

"When it rains, it pours." he said as rainclouds moved in, making it rain instead of blowing sand everywhere.

"A rain shower? Of all times?" Yukimura said.

"This must be some omen." Kunoichi said. "But nethertheless! Sneasel, work it!"

Sneasel ran fast through the sand as she rose a claw getting near them.

"Not gonna work." Intigo said summoning Envoy of flame and stabbed the ground, solidifying all of the sand into glass.

"Did you know that when sand endures extreme heat, it makes glass?" Hope said as Sneasel slipped on the glass sheets from her speed. This allowed them to easily counter and finish her.

"I shall avenge my fallen comrade!" Yukimura said as Charmeleon skated on the glass as it slid towards the group while breathing flames.

"I've got this!" Juvia said sending a water shot right at Charmeleon taking it out on the spot.

"I appears its all on me. Rhyperior, Rock Polish!" Shingen said as Rhyperiors skin got shiny.

"Its not attacking?" Hope asked.

"Rock Polish is a move that makes Rock Type pokemon move faster." Oichi said.

"Rock Polish again!" Shingen said as RHyperior got shinier.

"Its just making itself shinier." Rarity said. "Like a diamond."

"And one final Rock Polish!" Shingen said.

Erza then realized. "You need to move! I know this strategy!" Erza said.

"Now, Rock Wrecker!" Shingen said as Rhyperior fired a large rock projectile that took out a portion of the pokemon army.

"Erza, take the lead! We cant lose here!" Hope said.

"Understood." Erza said taking to the glass as she slid to Rhyperior. "Rhyperior can't move for a bit after using Rock Wrecker, so I have only this small window to strike."

"Lets see how good youve gotten over the years, Erza." Jexi said.

Erza nodded and ran forward as she shined.

"Requip! Wind God Armor!" Erza shouted donning tribal robes and carrying a large sword.

"Wind? That is something I would like to see." Shingen laughed heartily.

"I wouldnt be so sure to underestimate the 7th guild master." Hope said.

"Wind God Sword!" Erza said slashing through Rhyperior as well as blowing away the storm clouds and the sands.

"What power." Shingen said in surprise.

"Now, before we take your rivals, you think you wanna join us in settling this rivalry and finally make you equal under the rule of Aurora?" Nagamasa asked.

"I will consider it...only after you defeat Kenshin and claim Illusio." Shingen said.

"Zoro and the other team we sent should be on that right now." Rainbow said.

"You do realize youre sending a team led by Zoro, right?" Hope asked.

"We should probably go." Jexi said.

They journeyed to Illusio to find the floating crystal castle and its ruler stand above them.

"So you are the conquerors! I am Kenshin, ruler of this land!" Kenshin said.

"Zoro isnt here yet, so that means we still have to fight this guy." Hope said.

"Indeed, Kanetsugu! Aya!" Kenshin said as out came Kanetsugu and a woman in a white robe who resembled Rukia.

"We live to serve you, my lord." Kanetsugu said.

"I shall fight to the end for you, dear brother." Aya said.

"I hate to kick my own ass, but if it's gotta be done…" Ichigo said drawing his sword.

"Good to have you back, buddy." Hope said.

"Enough of this!" Kenshin said as the group was somehow teleported to a floating platform. As Kenshin, his retainers and an army of psychic pokemon stood tall. "Let us commence battle!"

"Freeze them, my cutie Snorunt!" Aya said.

"We will conquer with mind over matter, Kadabra!" Kanetsugu said.

"Let us cut a way to victory, Gallade!" Kenshin said as the three retainers links stood before the army.

"Hey, even Snorunts up there." Hope said. "Team Crusaders all together, not like it matters. Lets go!"

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Nagamasa said as Eevee ran quick before going through a strange portal and ending up on a lone floating island.

"Be wary. Illusio's crystals tend to create portals that teleport those who enter it." Kenshin said.

"Thanks for the tip!" Ichigo said leaping over the island and making his way to the opposite one where his blade clashed with Gallades.

"So, what is it so special about you, my copy?" Kenshin asked.

"Lemme show ya." Ichigo said as his sword radiated blackness. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted sending a black cutting wave at Gallade, pushing it to the rear of the army where it barely held on.

"To push Gallade back so far. Eliminate the dark one!" Kenshin ordered.

"Use Confusion, Kadabra!" Kanetsugu said.

"And Snorunt, Icy WInd!" Aya said as both Pokemon charged their attacks.

"Purgatory Oni Giri!" shouted a voice as Zoro appeared on the island slashing through both opponents with ease.

"Took you long enough, Zoro." Hope said as his team came down.

"Short cut my butt, Zoro! We were deep in Nobunaga's territory!" Lucy said.

"Hey, I got us to the right kingdom didn't we?" Zoro asked.

"I thank you a lot Zoro. Now we can finish this!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at Gallade.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Kenshin said.

The two attacks collided as each tried to overtake the other.

"Okay, this is going on longer than it should." Hope said.

"Its a battle, you can't expect everything to be finished so quickly." Jexi said.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was the one who overcame Gallade and had won the day in the glory of Aurora.

"It would appear I have been bested. Very well. You have won this day." Kenshin said. "I shall join my army with yours. And knowing Shingen, he will now likely do the same."

"So now that leaves all the kingdoms controlled by Nobunaga." Hope said.

"Before we continue, I have something to announce. Nobunaga...he's my brother." Oichi said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, according to the history books, Nobunaga had a sister by the name of Oichi. Its no surprise there." Sci-Twi said.

"Also, Hope. While Zoro took us through his territory, I was able to snag a pic of Nobunaga himself." Mahiru said.

"Really?" Hope said.

"Now I don't know who it is, but maybe one of you know." Mahiru said showing the picture.

"No way! That's...that's Spectra!" Dan said.

"Spectra...is Nobunaga Oda!" Rainbow said.

"And I have a hunch who his link is." Hope said/

"Yeah, it all adds up. Why Zekrom even went to Spectra for a partner." Jexi said.

"Yes. This spectra you speak of has Zekrom for a partner… because Zekrom IS my partner." said a voice as standing before them was a man in japanese clothing with resemblance to Spectra.

"Brother!" Oichi said.

"Its Nobunaga!" Masanori said.

"How did you…" Hope said seeing his collected keys shine.

"You bare magic keys...as do I." Nobunaga said holding a Indigo key out.

"So you know why were here." Hope said.

"You have come to conquer my army and take this key." Nobunaga said. "But, it is but a fleeting fantasy, an illusion."

"Keep saying that. But in the end, Nagasama and Aurora will take all the kingdoms and unite them." Hope said. "And we'll help, because we did it once before, we can do it again."

"Is that so? In that case, defeat my suboordinates and take my territory. I shall be waiting in Dragnor." Nobunaga said getting on Zekrom as he left.

"We got work to do." Hope said.

"Excluding Dragor, we have Viperia, Yaksha, Nixtorm, Valora, Spectra, Avia and Cragspur." Oichi said. "Next targets should be Avia and Cragspur."

"Why those two? Cragspur wasnt defeated until Skhis battle and Avia in kadic. If we go to Valora next after that, we'll be taking them all out of our original order." Yumi said.

"This isn't like how we battled the kingdoms. They were all flying masses, these kingdoms are a whole continent now. Besides, we need some more ground." Jexi said.

"He is correct. You cannot just cut through the area." Masanori said.

"Now, both have powerful rulers and retainers." Ginchiyo said. "Avia is ruled by Masamune Date and his retainer is Magoichi. Cragspur is ruled by Ujiyasu and his daughter Kai."

"I have a guess that Masamune will be you, Pit." Hope said. "As for Ujiyasu...who had the hand in taking Cragspur the first time?"

"That's just it. We have no idea. We assumed they gave up and left. Same with Viperia." Jexi said.

"They just gave in?" Hope asked. "Well, I guess were in for a bit of a surprise."


	6. Cracking Skies and Rumbling the Earth

The familiar sight of Avia, with its Hanging Cages and flying buildings as the group arrived via ship to this large kingdom.

"Pit, were dealing with Flying types here. You only beat Rufflet before since Pigeot Helped you. You sure you wanna do this?" Hope asked.

"For sure." Pit said as they approached a man in a helmet with an eye patch over his eye. Surprisingly, he resembled Zephyr.

"So, the warriors come to challenge Masamune huh?" he said.

"Weve already conquered the eastern Kingdoms, and Nobunaga's made it clear that he isnt backing down. If you value any sense of honor, you have to fight." Hope said.

"I was planning to. Magoichi, looks like we got some fighters." Masamune said as a man in green resembling Vashyron came up.

"Indeed. And they have a few beautiful women in their ranks." Magoichi said.

"Man, I can see the resemblances between them and you two." Buttercup said.

"Youre right." Vashyron said.

"Hmm…" Magoichi said before looking at Sonia. "I wonder if we beat them, I can take that beautiful face there?"

"Oh, you just crossed the line, pal." Hope said.

"Yeah, because no one gets between me and Miss Sonia." Kazuichi said.

"Then I guess we'll settle this on the battlefield." Magoichi said as the kingdom's air force took flight over them.

"Were kinda at the disadvantage since they got the high ground!" Ruby said.

"No sweat. Flying types have weaknesses too." Kirito said.

"The time has come to woo some ladies, Grovyle." Magoichi said.

"Yes. Let's take flight...Braviary!" Masamune called out.

"Here they come!" Jexi said.

The flying types diveboned from the air as Grovyle combated from the ground.

"Thats an idea." Mahiru said. She waited for a passer at the edge of the cliff.

"Ah, Mahiru what are you doing?! You're the Ultimate Photographer, not the Ultimate Daredevil!' Rainbow said.

"Wait for it…Now!" she said jumping off the edge that shocked them before she was seen flying on the back of a flying Unfezant.

"That girl with the camera just hijacked one of our troops!" a soldier said.

"No way around it… Braviary, catch up to that Unfezant and use Sky Drop on the girl!" Masamune ordered as Braviary flew at her.

"Smile!" Mahiru said flashing her camera and stunning Braviary, making him crash into a cage, making it angry.

"That girl has some serious stones if she did that." Magoichi said impressed. "She'll make a nice addition to the army."

"You aren't taking her." Hope said.

"Heh. Yeah we are. We're taking all of you. Grovyle, Leaf Blade." Magoichi said as Grovyle charged.

Hope caught grovyles arm and threw him to Sanji.

"I told you we arent giving her up. Because guys care for girls." Hope said.

"And no one cares so damn much about em than I do." Sanji said giving a kick to Grovyle, sending him flying. "Just like last time."

"Well, that ain't somethin you see everyday." Magoichi said as they saw Mahiru fly battling with Braviary with Masamune on its back.

"You have great courage to only bring a camera to a sky battle. You have my respect. But unfortunately, I have to send you crashing." Masamune said.

"I know its weird for a photographer to do this. I mean, I always try to get smiling faces. But in this case...Smile!" she said flashing the camera as the flash blinded Braviary.

"Boy! Get ahold of yourself!" Masamune said trying to get hold of his link before it went crashing down to the ground as Masamune jumped off and ran back over to Braviary.

"Oh my swirls, she did it! Is.. is yer partner alright?" Komajiro asked.

"Braviary will be fine. But my pride has been wounded. But, you still defeated me in battle. I have no choice but to relinquish my kingdom you you." Masamune said.

"Yes!" Mahiru said landing as the Unfezant flew off. "Thanks for the lift!"

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow said. "Wish I could have ridden on a giant bird." she said. "Wait, no reason I can't!" Rainbow said leaping off the edge and riding on a Talonflame. "Everything is going my way!" she shouted.

"Well damn. I didnt think you'd have it in you, Mahiru. Going back to our school days, you never really did anything like that." Hiyoko said.

"Well, I've seen Hope do some crazier things, so it was my turn I guess." Mahiru said.

"Um… your rainbow haired friend boarded a Talonflame, yes?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hope said.

"That was our messenger, it was headed for Cragspur." Masamune replied.

"Oh boy." Jexi said. "We better find her."

As Rainbow flew across the air she saw she was soon landing in a rocky looking kingdom. Entering the castle, she was in the presence of a man who bore resemblance to Terra with a young girl by his side resembling Indigo.

"So, a warrior chooses to send themselves as a message to I? Ujiyasu?" the man asked.

"And his retainer and daughter, Kai?" the girl asked.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said.

"Ah yes. The daredevil who risked her life against Fontaine." Ujiyasu said.

"So uh… I just came from Avia, and… my friends beat Masamune." Rainbow siad. "And you can tell I hitched a ride on you messenger. Which oddly seems to be taking a liking to me."

"So they sent you ahead? One warrior against the Might of Cragspur? Hah! What an insult. Men!" Ujiyasu said. Troops came out by the dozen.

"Starting to think this was a mistake." Rainbow siad. " Well, Can't take a chance to take a kingdom Single handedly."

"Attack!" Ujiyasu ordered as the troops marched against her.

"I will not disappoint, father. Darumaka, let's go!" Kai said.

"Boldore, fight for this kingdom." Ujiyasu said.

"Okay Talonflame, you and me!" Rainbow said transforming and them speeding off.

"After them!" a soldier said.

"The girls tough, but she has no idea of the terrain." Ujiyasu said.

As Rainbow ran outside the castle, she was startled to see rocks falling at her. "What the? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid you miscalculated." Kai said. "Our kingdom is plagued with rock slides and massive boulders. Escaping unharmed is a nearly impossible feat to pull off."

"The Terra I know would never be told the odds. Heres a little trick I picked up from Ash at Cyllage City!" Rainbow said jumping at the boulders and leaping from each one.

"What? She's climbing the rocks?" Kai said in surprise. "Darumaka, try and shoot her down with ember!" she ordered as Darumaka tried shooting embers at Rainbow.

"Boldore, use Rock Blast." Ujiyasu said as Boldore fired, hitting Rainbow in the leg as she fell back to the ground. "Now, be buried!"

Talonflame dashed back to Rainbow and took the hits for her as it fell to the ground beside her.

"That messenger, It acted like a perfect link and took the hit for her…" Kai said.

"Now its my turn." Rainbow said slowly getting up even with her injured leg. "You know, I am not gonna run from this. I'm staying right here and ending it!" she shouted holding Terra's keyblade tight as the rocks nearby her began to float. "Earth...Shaker!" she shouted sending them flying at the army and taking out the troops along with Kai and Darumaka.

"This power...how does an ordinary girl control the earth so well?" Ujiyasu pondered. "She is not as ordinary as I first thought."

The army laid unconscious.

"How could one warrior take us down?" Kai said.

"I suppose it never pays to underestimate the forces of aurora." Ujiyasu said.

The others arrived to see the victory.

"Whoa, you really didnt need our help out here, huh?" Sunset said.

"Hey, I was knocked down a leg, but I had a friend to help me." Rainbow said.

"She has proven her worth today. So we shall join Aurora." Ujiyasu said.

"Sounds good. Looks like we got two more on our side." Kunoichi said.

"Our next targets should be the two ninja controlled kingdoms. The poison kingdom Viperia ruled by Nene and her retainer Hanzo and dark kingdom Yaksha, ruled by Kotaro." Kenshin said.

"Ninjas, of course. Guess we shouldnt waste any time." Hope said. "But first, lets take a break."


	7. Ninja Countries

After the battle, the army slowly approached the the poison kingdom of Viperia where a woman in ninja garb with resemblance to Aqua stood before the doors.

"Well well well, looks like you made it. I am Nene, ruler of VIperia." she said.

"I gotta say, Viperia is really weird." Hope said. "Poison puddles everywhere. You're happy living like this?"

"But of course, Poison Types are the specialty of this kingdom, and you do know ninjas use deadly toxins to finish their enemies." Nene said.

"I know, its just everywhere." Hope said. "But listen, I know youre part of Nobunaga's army, but we dont have to fight. If we did do that, we may be poisoned ourselves even if we win."

"Agreed. You'd be dead long before you;d reach the next kingdom or Dragnor. So then, why dont we settle things-" Nene began.

"Forget it. That one is a coward." said a voice as Hideyoshi walked out of the castle. "A yellow bellied coward."

"Youre the coward here." Hope said. "I know that because even though you got Monferno, you still have to rely on others to get your revenge. Youre just weak on your own."

"Tough talk from someone who fears poison like a wimp." Hideyoshi said as a ninja in full garb walked out, resembling Sasuke.

"My lord, I would have to agree. Leaving here would be a sign of weakness." he said.

"You have a point, Hanzo." Nene said.

"So just because you think Im weak around poison means you'd turn my back?" Hope said. "I'll show you cowardly!"

He dove straight into the poison lakes, snocking the three.

"He just dove head first into out Poison lake." Nene said.

"Okay, Hope should be surfacing about….now!" Titanica said as nothing happened. "Now! Now?"

"Uh, I don't think he's coming back up." Jexi said.

Damien dove into the pond and soon resurfaced with Hope as he struggled to breathe. "Guys, I...think my immunity….was temporary." Hope struggled.

"Hah! Thats what you get for just diving into poison!" Hideyoshi laughed.

"I'll get started on an antidote right away." Mikan said taking Hope.

"Your comrade is an idiot. I will not dishonor my ninja clan by trying to leave this place!" Nene said. "Our fight will continue here!"

"So much for diplomacy. Lets hold em back until Mikan can patch hope up!" Natsu said.

"Hehehe! Revenge at last! Monferno, you know what to do!" Hideyoshi said.

"Haunter. Go." Hanzo said.

"Golbat, we shall fight in honor of our clan!" Nene said as their pokemon appeared as well as several ninja.

"This is much more my speed. Lets go!" Gray said.

Back inside the ship.

Mikan dropped hope on the exam table.

"You'll be alright, I'll fix you up." Mikan said.

"I"m counting on it…" Hope said. "That plan of mine was… so I could see what you could do, and rile Nene up so she couldnt fight straight."

"You really are smart and strong." Mikan said.

"Yeah… now, how about you show me what you can do...Ultimate Nurse?" Hope asked.

"I'll fix you right up! First, I'll administer a double shot of antidote to remove any lingering traces of poison." Mikan began injecting Hope. "Then a muscle relaxer to reduce stress on the tendons. Finally, an energy steroid to help accelerate the healing process. Then a bandage on any damaged skin." she added before tripped and falling all over some bandages. "Oh man! Not again." she moaned.

"This happen often?" Hope said better all ready.

"All the time." Mikan said.

"What youre doing is focusing on one thing to another. What a good nurse should do is take things slow. Isnt that what someone taught you when you were becoming this way?"

"Actually, I'm self taught." Mikan said. "But this happens even when I'm not working." Mikan said.

"Ah, okay." Hope said slowly heading out. "Okay, I am here and ready for some…" Hope said before seeing Nagamasa and Nene shaking hands.

"Man, someone was a little late to the party." Ruby said.

"Mikan patched me up. And I was talking to her. Did my plan work?" Hope asked.

"You mean the one where you got poisoned and we cleaned up your mess? Yeah. We battled and won, baby!" Vector said.

"Forgive me, blue warrior. I did not want to let my emotions best me. It was Hideyoshi's fault, you see, poisoning my own mind." Nene said.

"I'm just glad I'm better." Hope said.

"Yup, Mikan'll get you fixed quickly. But uh… she did trip and fall all clumsy again, I guess." Hope said.

"Sigh. Guess we gotta free her again." Mahiru said as the class entered the ship.

"Huh, guess you guys didn't need me." Hope said.

"Nope." Pinkie said.

"Then its off to Yaksha." Hope said.

"And we shall join you." Hanzo said.

"Great. Perfect. Off to Yaksha!" Luffy shouted.

As they marched toward the dark kingdom on Yaksha, at its gates stood a man in a suit of ninja garb with pale skin. He resembled Naruto.

"So, you all have come to face Kotaro of Yaksha, yes?" he asked.

"We have. But uh… I dont suppose…" Lucy said.

"I will not surrender. Rather...entertain me." Kotaro snapped his fingers as his troops appeared. "Though which how youve been doing, you wont even make me flinch. Go, Zoroark." he said as Zoroark appeared by his side.

"Of course he'd go with Zoroark." Ichigo said. "This is never the easy way."

"Just once I'd like to see a kingdom come quietly. Oh well…" Hope said.

"If they came quietly, things would be boring rather quick." Jexi said. "There's gotta be some challenge to it."

"Just keep an eye on the terrain. This is a darkness kingdom." Nagamasa before darkness quickly fell upon them before it cleared, showing all of the troops of both sides had changed positions all over the field.

"Like that?" Lacy asked.

"You have fallen victim to the ninja art of position swap." Kotaro laughed now completely hidden in the darkness with Zoroark.

"Where did he?" Lacy said before being taken down from behind by Kotaro before he sank back into the shadows.

"This isnt good, we need light." Hope said.

"And how exactly are we gonna get that? Its hopeless." Masamori said.

"Cheer up, fellow warriors. We are here so we must push forward." Sonia said smiling.

"Sonia, whats the most ridiculous comment Kazuichi gave you in his love proposals?" Hope asked.

"He once said that my face could lighten up an entire room with just a smile." Sonia said.

"I meant that one!" Kazuichi shouted.

"Let's see if it's true." Hope said.

"Well, all right." Sonia said smiling as light shined off her face, spreading it a bit to a portion of the field.

"No, my tactics!" A ninja said near Hope blinded.

"Well how about that? Lights out!" Hope said punching him in the face. "Always wanted to do that."

"Light doesn't last long." Kotaro smirked as the light soon died down. "We wouldn't be a darkness kingdom for nothing."

"Then I guess were gonna have to juice it up a bit." hope said. "Lacy can make people smile, and if Sonia can light up the room with her smile.."

Lacy soon approached Hope with a smile.

"Lacy, I need you to…" Hope began before she stabbed him in the stomach with claws before Lacy shifted into Zoroark.

"Heh heh heh. You fell for it." Kotaro said

"That's right. Zoroark can transform." Sci-Twi said.

Zoroark then saw Hope with blood coming from his mouth as he held onto Zoroarks claw. "I won't...let go."

Zoroark roared as it began beating on Hope to force him to release it.

"I've been going at it too easy on you. I keep trying these ridiculous ways out. But...I won't let you guys win!" Hope shouted.

Zoroark growled as it lifted an arm, charging a Night Daze attack before being pushed by away from Hope by Jexi. Zoroark roared at it charged at Jexi.

"Hope, you try so hard at these things, but the thing is...not everything revolves around you!" Jexi shouted punching Zoroark into the ground.

"Yeah. I know, I'm a sucker for the spotlight." Hope said. "I'll get over it."

"Hmm." Kotaro said stepping out. "That was impressive. You defeated Zoroark with a single punch."

"So what of it?" Jexi asked.

"I don't normally see this kind of power." Kotaro said. "So, how about, I join forces with you against Lord Nobunaga?"

"Heh. Sounds like an awesome plan." Jexi said.

"And you. You were brave to endure the pain. But you need to work on taming your habits of the spotlight stealing." Kotaro said.

"I'll get over it." Hope said. "So, where to next?"

"There are three kingdoms surrounding Dragnor that need to go." Oichi said. "Valora, ruled by Ieyasu and his retainers Tadakatsu and Ina. Spectra, ruled by Lady No and her retainer Okuni. And Nixtorm, ruled by Mitsuhide and his retainer Gracia."

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey, I can take Valora. I beat their leader before." Natsu said. "I'll lead an army."

"I'll go to Spectra. I've battled the ghosts there before." Maka said.

"And with my arrows and boots, I'll take the charge to Nixtorm." Linkle said.

"All three kingdoms at once with three warrior splits…" Nagasama said. "You have many warriors who know battle, my doppelganger."

"I know. We've been through a lot. But in the end, I wouldn't be better without them." Jexi said.

"Hey, Jexi…" Hope said. "I'm sorry for being the attention hog."

"You just need to learn when to speak and when not to. Focus more on support than diving head long." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I get it." Hope said.

"Besides, we can rest up for the final battle. We have three warriors taking charge here. Leave it all to them." Jexi said.


	8. Romance of the Three Conquerors

Natsu's army had soon arrived at Valora, a kingdom full of futuristic buildings and landmarks and even the castle looked futuristic.

"Yup, nothing like where we went back home." Natsu said. "But a kingdoms a kingdom."

"So, the warriors have come this far!" laughed a voice as they looked up to see a man in armor with a resemblance to Natsu. Next to him are two of his retainers, both resembling Gajeel and Levy. "I am Ieyasu! These are Tadakatsu and Ina, my retainers. As you can tell, I am this kingdoms king!"

"Not only am i seein double, but youre doubles talking a big game, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"I agree. Natsu would never boast that big." Happy said.

"So, you wish to battle for my kingdom is it? Well be ready, cause I will not give up without a fight!" Ieyasu said as steel pokemon marched out.

"Its time to fight well for father, Prinplup!" Ina said.

"We're going to triumph over our enemies, Metagross!" Tadakatsu said.

"Let's rule this land for Nobunaga! Bring victory, Aggron!" Ieyasu said.

"Well, the gang's all here. Exept for Dialga and Registeel, but you get the idea." Pantherlily said.

"Yup. I guess that me isnt one to jump to a fight slowly." Natsu said grinning. "This is gonna be good. Cause if that guy really is me in a way, he should know…"

"We're getting all fired up!" they both said at once.

"Time to lay down some hard iron law! Iron Dragon's Lance!" Gajeel shouted turning both his arms into long lances and taking out a large portion of the army.

Natsu Leaped up to Aggron as Prinplup and Metagross fought hard.

"A one on one is it, impostor? Very well! Aggron, Iron Head!" Ieyasu shouted as Aggron charged at Natsu only for him to dodge the attack last second before crashing into the wall. Aggron looked back at him, looking uninjured and ready to go again.

"Not bad, can see why Gajeel wanted you in the guild." Natsu said.

"Aggron has the iron head ability, meaning no damage can it take from recoil. And it has strong attack and defense. Its my number one link!" Ieyasu said as it charged again.

"Let's get to it than." Natsu said standing still as Aggron charged. "Though, I think you should know something…"

Aggron slammed into Natsu, but he just gripped his head tight.

"No way! He actually brung him to a stop?!" Ieyasu said in surprise.

"I don't go down easy! Fire Dragon King's….Demolition Fist!" Natsu said punching Aggron on its head, sending it flying through several buildings before it fainted.

"Troops, hold!" Ieyasu said as the battle stopped. "My Aggron is finished, the battle is over. My double is clearly the better man here."

"You ain't so bad yourself, Ieyasu." Natsu said.

"I surrender my kingdom. It is clear I will not overcome you this day." Ieyasu said.

"So all Maka and Linke need to do is clear Spectra and Nixtrom." Happy said.

"And then we take the fight to nobunaga." Natsu said.

"Spectra is closer in general. I am curious to see how this Maka caracter will fare against Spectra's ghosts." Ieyasu said.

As Maka's army arrived in Spectra, they saw statues of ghost pokemon and flaming orbs as well as an eerie atmosphere all around.

"Jeez, you'd think they'd be more welcoming, right Maka?" Soul asked.

"Well, it is ruled by ghosts." Maka said before they saw a woman in purple dress who resembled Maka.

"So, these adorable kids come to mess with me, Lady No of Spectra?" she said as a girl in a kimono holding an umbrella and resembling Fluttershy came out.

"They wouldn't dream. I, Lady Okino would make sure that wont happen." she said.

"Well, this is really awkward." Soul said.

"I do not wish to speak with ones who take the souls of the undead. You." No said pointing to Gundham. "You are a child, but there is something… goulsih, about you."

"Mind your words, Ghost QUeen. You speak to Tanaka the Forbidden one. Tread carefully." Gundham said.

"Hehehehe. Such spirit. But I do not seek to surrender my kingdom like that." No said.

"I guess that means youre gonna throw down." Soul said.

"Very perceptive. Misdreavus!" No said as she appeared.

"Teach them not to mess with us, Larvesta!" Okino said as it jumped off her umbrella.

Other ghost types swarmed them.

"Never mind the might of Dragnor and Lord Nobunaga. Now you face the Queen of Spectra." No said.

"You will regret your impulsiveness to challenge us to battle." Gundam said.

"Man, he's fitting right in with these guys." Soul said

"Soul, let's go! We're taking these guys down." Maka said.

"Right. Right." Soul said becoming a scythe and going into Maka's hands.

Maka engaged Misdreavus like last time while Larvesta and Okino faced Tanaka.

"I will make sure you are silenced, 'forbidden one'." Okino said. "No one goes against my lady and escapes alive."

"We shall see!" Gundham said as Larvesta charged with Flame Wheel as he held a hand out. "Halt thyself and tremble in terror!" he ordered as Larvesta quickly stopped and whimpered at his sight.

"Larvesta?" Okino asked.

"Oh yeah. DId we forget to mention Gundhams the Ultimate Animal Breeder?" Indigo asked.

"Now, tremble at your undoing!" Gundham said as Larvesta turned and went after Okino who ran in fear.

"Impossible, for him to turn a link against its master so easily…" No said." Its inhuman and terrifying." No said observing this before turning to see how tied Maka and Soul were against Misdreavus.

"You're going down now!" Maka said moving quickly at Misdreavus as the scythe glowed for a moment before appearing on the other side as Misdreavus fell to the ground defeated.

"I cannot deny it, you two…" No said.

Soul turned human again. "Three, actually."

"Three, sorry. To beat my Misdreavus in combat and reverse a Link against its master, truly you arent ordinary." No said.

"Because I;m a meister. And they said Gundam here could rule the world some day." Maka said.

"Not could, Maka. I will be the one who rules the world one man!" Gundham said laughing.

"Then I will surrender my kingdom this day." No said.

"Yes! We're almost done!" Pinkie said happily.

"Now its up to Linkle to take Nixtrom and Nobunaga's wide open." Lemon said.

"I would wonder how this 'Legendary Hero' as she calls herselff could best the Kindom of Ice on her own?" No aksed.

At the icy castle.

"Nixtrom! You have a challenger in the form of the Legendary Hero!" Linkle shouted. Across a lake of ice, there saw a man with a calm expression on his face. He resembled Gray and next to him saw a girl who resembled Pinkie.

"These warriors must have have pushed far to make it to my lords castle. This was to be expected." he said.

"That's him. Mitsuhide, Nobunaga's right hand general with his daughter Gracia." Oichi said.

"We came this far. We cant stop here. Come on guys!" Ruby said.

" If you wish to cross this lake and freeze, so be it. None of you will cross alive." Mitsuhide said. "Lapras, it is time."

"I'm with you all the way, father! Gothorita, let's bring it on!" Gracia said.

"So, how are we gonna get across this lake exactly?" Ruby asked.

"I know how!" Linkle said jumping onto the lake as she slid clear across it as she shot arrows from her crossbows at any incoming enemy in her path.

"How is she doing that?" Gracia said.

"It is not surprising. Even a Piplup or a Seel can slide on their stomachs across clean ice. She is a resourceful one." Mitsuhide said. "Nevertheless, as Nobunaga's general, I will not let her escape alive! Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Lapras fired at Linkle only to not hit as she dodged it.

"Stop her gothorita! Use Psyshock!" Gracia said as multiple psychic shots were fired all over the area, cracking up the ice lake Linkle was skating on.

"Linkle needs help!" Ruby said.

"I've got it." Weiss said stabbing her rapier into the ice lake with her dust compartment set to ice mode. Glyphs appeared as the Ice was reinforced. But each time new ice was made, Psyshock destroyed it. "This isn't going to work with Gothorita firing willy nilly." Weiss said.

"Okay, this isnt gonn a work." Yang said equipping Ember Celica on her other arm. "Let me try."

"No, stop! What are you doing?!" Mitsuhide said.

Yang slammed her fist into the icy lake as the concussive shotgun force fired inwards. This blasted the entire lake apart and made a ramp for linkle.

"Thanks, Yang! Now to end this!" Linkle said using the broken shards to jump into the air over lapras, Crossbows aimed. "Here it comes!" she shouted firing both crossbows at Lapras and Gothorita as they had bombs attached. Upon exploding, the two pokemon lie there defeated.

"Hmm. Come Gracia. We leave this kingdom. We have lost it." Mitsuhide said.

"I can understand why you'd leave. Stay near Nobunaga, and you'd be disgraced." Linkle said.

"No, you have it wrong. Nobunaga will be the one who unites this world!" Mitsuhide shouted before the two left with their links.

"We wont let that happen. Not while were here." Linkle said.


	9. Nobunaga's Last Stand

The kingdom of Dragnor stood tall. A large tower overlooking the land as storms could be seen near the top of it.

"This is it. We've come a long way but we've finally reached it." Jexi said.

"Feels familiar, right?" Hope said. "Remember Drake, Blade and Hyrule?"

"Yeah. Drake was probably one of the strongest guys I ever fought. He wanted to keep his kingdom going no matter what." Jexi said.

"If it werent for me helping you that day...I dunno…" Hope said.

"You didn't help Hope. You stood by as me and Drake battled. Still, I hold respect for him." Jexi said. "You know, this worlds Nobunaga is Spectra Phantom. This isn't going to easy, considering we know his partner."

"Yeah. Zekrom. I just wish we had Reshiram to help." Hope said. "I do know about him. You did have the White Stone before."

"But I returned Reshiram to Ignis so he could continue his rule." Jexi said. "But I don't need Reshiram. All I need is to depend on yourself."

They marched into the kingdom as they saw Nobunaga stand before them with a young man resembling Hope by his side. "You've kept me waiting." Nobunaga said.

"Sorry. We had some kingdoms to take." Jexi said.

"My copy there. He's Ranmaru, isnt he?" Hope said.

"That is correct. My name is Ranmaru. I serve under Lord Nobunaga himself!" he said.

"Youre serving someone that's trying to unify the globe in his image. And we came hear because he has something that guided him to it." Hope said. "A key."

"Key? You mean this one?" Nobunaga said holding the same key. "This key is what began my conquest. It was given to me by a stranger. They told me this key would lead to the fruition of my dreams! So, it shall lead me to victory!"

"Even a lord from the Sengoku era doesnt know when to have too much power. I dont want anything to happen to this universe, or any of them at all. So… we're gonna fight and take that key from you!" Hope said.

"Zekrom! The time has come!" Nobunaga said as Zekrom descended.

"Our lord enter's battle! We fight, Lucario!" Ranmaru said.

"Get ready, everyone!" Hope said.

"Weve come this far, and no warlord will stop us!" Nagamasa said. "Eevee, go!"

"Lucario, stop that Eevee!" Ranmaru ordered as Lucario used Extremespeed to go after Eevee.

"No you dont! Bastiodon, intercept!" Keiji said.

"Lucario, Force Palm!" Ranmaru said as Lucario attacked, taking down Bastiodon with a single hit.

"Bastiodon!" Keiji said in surprise.

"Well, we probably should have expected this guy to be a strong as Hope." Titanica said.

"We have to be careful, or they alone will stop our army single handed." Oichi said.

"Indeed. For you see, I too have a power similar to the fire user, Indigo." Ranmaru said showing a similar looking ring.

"He can use Z-moves." Indigo said in shock as Ranmaru posed.

ALL OUT PUMMELING!

Lucario glowed as it charged in, attacking any of the warrior pokemon in its way, leaving lots of them defeated with only a small few standing.

"I dont believe it…" Hanbei said.

"Hanbei! Here use this!" Indigo said tossing the Z-ring to him.

"Wait, you want me to use a Z-Move with Pikachu?" Hanbei asked.

"You gotta end this so you can take a nap, right? Pikachu's probably thinking the same. Let er rip!" Indigo said.

"Very well! Let's go, Pikachu!" Hanbei said posing.

CATASTROPIKA!

Electricity surged around Pikachu as it zoomed all around the area before hitting Lucario head on before it hit Ranmaru, both knocked out immediately.

"Whoa." Hanbei said.

Hope, Nagamasa and Jexi both charged at Zekrom with full might, each at the edge of their limits before Zekrom fell.

'Yes….we...did it." Jexi breathed.

"You have. But you aren't out of this fight yet." Nobunaga said raising a hand as the tower shook as a monstrous shadow surfaced the air. "Descend my second link! My Rayquaza as black as night!" he said as a black Rayquaza flew down behind Nobunaga.

"Oh geeez, forgot about that." Hope said.

"Now you have no chance. You cannot cannot call yourself a warlord if you have this strength." Nobunaga said.

"Lord Nagasama!" Hanbei said tossing the Z-Ring to him only for it to be swatted away by Rayquaza. "No!"

"It wouldn't have helped. It is...hopeless." Nagamasa said falling to his knees. "We...have lost."

As he fell into a despair, a bright light shined from the skies above as a white horse like creature with a ring around its mid section ran across the sky.

"No its not, Nagamasa." Hope said. "Look who decided to join the party!"

"Arceus…!" Nobunaga said. "So Ransei's defender has come in vain to stop my rule."

"As long as someone's standing Nobunaga, theres always hope to defy your rule. I know because of where I went, the same way Nagamasa is. Being there and back, I can call myself the Ultimate Hope!" Hope said.

"Hope doesn't last forever. But my rule will be remembered for ages!" Nobunaga said as Rayquaza and Arceus collided repeatedly, each taking large damage.

"You can win this, Arceus!" Hope said.

"Crush this fools ideals, Rayquaza!" Nobunaga said.

The two legends roared as they charged their attacks. Arceus launched Judgment while Rayquaza used Draco Meteor. Both attacks injuring each other gravely, leaving both lying on the ground, calling out in pain.

"No, get up!" Nobunaga said.

"You cant force someone to recover, Nobunaga." Hope said. "Were both evenly matched. No matter how many times we go back at it, its the same result. We'll both be blasted back. Please, just accept this."

Nobunaga took a moment to look all over his castle, it was in shambles as was his army and the people living in it. Nobunaga just silently turned away as he began walking away.

"My lord?" Ranmaru asked.

Nobunaga just remained silent as he tossed is key away as he walked away.

"I think he needs time to reflect on all of this." Jexi said.

"So thats it. We got the key but…" Rainbow said. "Weve destroyed Dragnor, so what is there to take over and unify now?"

"We were never gonna unify anything. All we did here was cause pain." Nagamasa said.

Arceus slowly recovered as it stood. It shined a massive light over the kingdom, fixing it all with its healing light before it flew off.

"Thank you...Arceus." Nagamasa said. "As for the kingdoms...I wish to return them all to their rulers."

"Are you certain, my lord?" Oichi asked.

"Yes." Nagamasa said. "Like Nobunaga, I shall travel the land, seeking insight just as he is."

"Heh." Hope said patting his back. "You remind me of someone I know whos also traveling."

Jexi smiled. "Hope, you always seem to know who to talk to and what to say."

"Well, not always, but thanks." Hope said. "Now, let's get going."

The heroes soon boarded their ships as they returned to their normal universe.

"Ah. I like our universe better. Calm scenery, nice sky and….blaring sirens?" Kazuichi said as they were soon approached by a large squadron of cruisers and battleships.

"Wait, I've seen those. They belong to the Universal Police." Jexi said.

"Maybe they're here to give us an award?" Indigo asked.

"Jexi the Hunter and Jonah Schwartz! You and your teams come along quietly or we will use force!" one of them said.

"Uh...I think were being arrested." Hope said.

"No one do anything stupid." Jexi said.

"Come on. We can take these guys! They're just loser pigs who failed to get into real jobs." Natsu said.

"They just heard you say that, you idiot!" Lucy said.

"One more remark like that and we will sink you all." one of them said. "Now come along quietly."

"Okay, fine." Hope said coming out of the ship. "I surrender. Now , what do you want from us?"

"To put it simply…" said a sergeant coming down. It was a woman with a beautiful frame with a serious look as she stamped on Hope's foot. "You're coming to HQ." she said before looking at Hope's team. "Hi Damien!"

"Uh..Hi mom." Damien said shyly.

"MOM?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Wait, youre Flux's mother?!" Hope said.

"So, youve run into Amadeus. Tell me, is any of his "evil plans" gotten him killed yet?" she asked.

"No." Hope said.

"Ah good. That's my boy." she said.

"That's your mom?" Titanica asked.

"Yeah. Nancy Illa Flux, Sergeant and leader of the Universal Police." Damien said.

"And you two teams...are coming with me." she grinned wickedly.

To be continued...


End file.
